Journey Into Mystery 89
"The Thunder God and the Thug!" is the title to the story from the eighty-ninth issue of the fantasy anthology series Journey Into Mystery published by Marvel Comics. It was written by Stan Lee and Larry Lieber and features artwork by Jack Kirby. Inks were provided by Dick Ayers and it was lettered by Ray Holloway. The story was edited by Stan Lee. The cover art for this issue was composed by Jack Kirby, Dick Ayers and Stan Goldberg. This issue shipped with a February, 1963 cover date and carried a cover price of 12 cents per copy. The feature character from this story is the Asgardian God of Thunder, Thor. The second story in this issue is a five-page science fiction feature entitled "Barker's Body Shop!" It was written by Stan Lee and Larry Lieber with artwork by Sol Brodsky and lettering by Artie Simek. It is job number X-30. The third vignette featured in this volume is called "When the Switch Is Pulled...". It is a five page science fiction story written by Stan Lee with pencil work and inks by Steve Ditko. It was lettered by Artie Simek. "The Thunder God and the Thug!" Appearances * Thor :* Thor Odinson :* Donald Blake * Jane Foster * Odin Borson * Thug Thatcher, Andrew Thatcher * Max * Vince * Ruby * New York City Police Department * Humans * Asgardians * New York :* New York City * Mjolnir * None * Electrokinesis * Flight * Superhuman strength "Barker's Body Shop!" Appearances * * * * * * * * * * "When the Switch Is Pulled..." Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes & Trivia * This issue is job number X-29. * Letterer Artie Simek provides the cover lettering for this issue, but is uncredited for his work. * This issue also includes a two-page text story called "From Outer Space". The writer on the story is unknown. It is job number 9498. * Excerpts from "The Thunder God and the Thug!" are reprinted in ''Marvel Saga'' #8. * This is the seventh appearance of Thor/Donald Blake. * This is the sixth appearance of Jane Foster. * This is the fourth appearance of Odin Borson. * First appearance of Thug Thatcher. * This is the seventh appearance of Mjolnir. * First appearance of Ruby, Thg Thatcher's girlfriend. * First and only appearance to date of Max, a mobster. * First and only appearance to date of Vince, a mobster. Reprints "The Thunder God and the Thug!" This story is reprinted in the following volumes: * Essential Thor 1 * Marvel Tales Vol 2 7 * Marvel Masterworks 18 * Marvel Masterworks: The Mighty Thor 1 * The Mighty Thor Omnibus 1 "From Outer Space" * Originally printed in ''Mystery Tales'' #26. It is reprinted in ''Adventures Into Weird Worlds'' #3. "Barker's Body Shop!" * Where Monsters Dwell 10 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * ---- Category:Journey Into Mystery Vol 1 Category:1963/Comic issues Category:February, 1963/Comic issues